Kiss
by BigDamnHeros
Summary: It's raining, it so often is. Heart and Mind battle, but there can only be one winner. KWP Kiss without Plot Happy Chinese New Year!


**_A/N:_** Yes, yes, yes. I had to. I needed to write something with this. If you go at it with a scalpel and a microscope, you may find traces of plot, but I doubt it. My FIRST attempt at a real _kiss_ scene. Bear in mind that I have only had one, and it was no where near as good as the one Kel is about to receive. Okay? So be kind. You can pair Kel with any guy you want here, I myself couldn't choose between Neal and Joren.

Happy Chinese New Year!

_Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time  
The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied_

It was raining now. A fog spread over the rolling hills, and the wet grass, a blanket of strange, dark beauty. It was interesting that something that hid what you wanted to see was actually very beautiful.

She stood in the rain, as it soaked her through. She didn't notice its chill, or the icy bite. It wet her hair so that it plastered to her face, it trickled down her neck, into the confines of her shirt.

It ran down her face in a strange way though. Slowly, one by one. She might have been crying, but her face was completely blank. No, it had to be the rain.

She wanted to stay there, forever standing in the rain; watching the grey sky, feeling the water droplets trickle down her frame. She wanted to be alone, but even this was not enough. Her heart wouldn't let it end, this…strange, foreign, ugly, hurtful, wonderful, breathtaking, emotion. But her mind screamed to make it stop. _Please_ it begged _have mercy, it is tearing me apart_. But her heart was cruel, and would not set her free.

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

Footsteps, soft, light, inaudible. But she knew that there were footsteps. He was very near her so there had to be. Another new thing, she could _feel_ his presence. Not pick up on it, as she had been trained to do.

Despite this, his voice still startles her, and quivers shoot from deep inside her heart, sending violent shocks throughout her body, tingling, making her feel, even though she had worked so hard to stay numb.

She turns to face him. But she won't look him in the eye, she knows that-

She does anyway, and her heart cries _yes_ and her mind groans _fool_. And her bodies response is the same as it always is with him around; warm, exciting, tense, but for something that doesn't involve running. It wants this just as much as her heart.

_Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
You words keep me alive_

"You always run from me. A man would get tired of it by now but," he pauses, and her heart begs _and? And? Please say something_. While her mind begs too, it is for silence. _Please_ it whispers, almost child like _you hurt me too much_

"There is something about you, something that leads me to want to chase you no matter how far you run, and something that also makes me want to make sure you never leave again." His hands run over her face, caressing her cheek, brushing across her nose. Then they hover for a moment, so close to her face she can almost feel the skin. They brush across her lips, and this time they don't leave.

"Please," she murmurs, her mind speaking through her lips, which, even though she is speaking, he is still stroking with they utmost gentleness "don't kiss me."

"Why ever not?" he says. Now his breath is coming harder, and he is whispering. Both heart and mind are driven mad with want.

"Because if," he is so close, her mind is fighting for control, it is warring with itself, _please-NO- but-It will only hurt-please! _She closes her eyes, "because if you do I won't ever want you to stop," she all but sobs it, but he makes no comment.

His breath smells like warm, spiced apples, she wonders if he tastes like that, the same way she remembers, but she cant, she-

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

Her mind and heart are once again at war.

_I want this! _- _Yes you do, but at what expense? Your heart? _ Here the voice is mocking. _He would be holding it!_ - _And what if he drops it?_ - _And what if he doesn't?_ _Then he would at least have touched me_ - _others could do the same without hurting you._ - _No, they wouldn't be him_ - _what could possibly be the difference?_ - _you can feel it as well as I do_ - _No I can't, I am immune to such things_- _yes you can, you just don't want to_ - _lies!_ - _No, only what I see, only what I feel_ - _he isn't worth it!_ - _He is worth everything._ – _You speak as though you love him_ - _yes._ – **_You don't_**_, **you don't!**_ – _I do, I do. So do you._

And then her mind was silent. Consent or no, her heart had not lied. And even logic cannot fight the truth. She stares into his eyes. There is an abyss behind them. Where either horrors or treasures lie. Then only one word reverberates throughout her soul. And her heart and mind do not question it.

_Jump_

_Into this night I wander  
its morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied_

She reaches up and presses her lips to his. He responds, and his touch is firm but soft, his lips warm yet cool. Dizzying and exhilarating all at once. Warmth seeps through her, and butterflies rise in her stomach, her heart races, and even her mind gives up fighting.

But she wants more.

They part their lips, and this time, they do not wait. Her tongue reaches tentatively into his mouth, savouring the flavour there. He always tasted different to her, each time making her drunk on him. His taste is powerful and makes her feel faint.

_Delicious…_ and this time she isn't sure which voice said that.

His tongue responds to her, tracing all the places which make her gasp, moan, and leave her weak-kneed. Lavishing them with attention with fine strokes, like an artist's paintbrush, though no painting could compare with the beauty that was his touch.

In this moment she knows, her fear was founded – he had so much power over her! – But _gods_ she never wanted to let him go.

They parted, drawing ragged breath.

"I'm never letting you go again." He breathes, his voice husky

"Never?"

"Never."

_It isn't so bad _her mind ventures, tentative.

_What isn't?_ Her heart answers, confused

_Being in love_

Her heart is silent, because there really isn't anything to say.

_  
And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

It was still raining.

They didn't notice.

A/N: REVIEW!


End file.
